The Boy With No Name
by Akira-of-the-wolves
Summary: Kyoya finally has permission to be released form the Specialist Center and now with now where to go Madoka opens up her home to him. But somethings a strange about him...Kyoya might not be who he says he is, maybe not even be Kyoya at all...
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a small sequel for my other story "Enchanting Aqua Eyes." And I apologize for the slight change in POV in the sixth paragraph from the first, I forgot Madokas POV. ALSO Kyoya will probably be OOC for the first few chapters.**

"Hey, hey Madoka get up" Chris sat at the end of my bed, "Madoka today you have work to do." Shifting slightly I opened one eye.

"Chris. Leave. Me. Be." Chris sighed and left, returning with a bowl of water.

"I'll give you till the count of five. One, two…FIVE!"

"GOD THAT'S COLD!" I sat up quickly, soaked in cold water.

"I told you to get up." Chris dropped the bowl onto the floor and walked out. Ever since the Academy thing and Kyoya Chris had been following me around, with Nile of course. Nile had refused to go and Chris, well I don't really know why he is here.

Smiled to myself I got out of bed, Chris was right I do have a busy day. It was five years ago today when Kyoya was admitted to Sinclair Comatose Specialists Center. It was just last night when she'd gotten the call, the call that told her Kyoya was clear to be released. And since he had nowhere to go, but with her she had some work to do before Benkei came by to drop him off. After showering and changing the twenty year old began to clear out the spare bedroom and around the small apartment at the same time. She ran around picking up books, work papers, and clothing. While Chris sat on the sofa with Nile just watching a movie.

After what seemed to be hours she finished cleaning everything but the room Kyoya was supposed to be sleeping in. "Man Madoka you didn't even clean out all the boxes in the spare room, what have you been doing all day?" Chris said.

"Cleaning the house" I said flatly, "and thanks for the help you didn't give me."

"You should've asked I would've helped you" Nile didn't take his eyes off his book. I sighed and sat down.

***Knock Knock***

"Someone's at the door"

"You should answer it."

I sighed while getting back up, those two don't do anything! I checked my phone before opining to door, **8:00 PM. **It must be Benkei at the door then. Benkei was a friend from work; He has his own restaurant called Bull Burger. I had started to work as a waitress and cook a few years back. So after a while we became the best of friends. And since the drive to get Kyoya is so far, and the fact I haven't got a car, Benkei offered to bring Kyoya over. I opened the door to be greeted by Benkei smiling.

"Madoka, Good to see you!" He stepped aside to reveal Kyoya standing still with his arms crossed and looking down to the ground. He glanced up at us.

"Who are you? Benkei I thought I was going to Madoka's apartment?"

"Kyoya it's me."

"No."

"What?"

"No. you look to different."

"HEY…what are you talking about?" Nile asked his old friend.

"Nile!" His mood totally changed in a matter of seconds.

"Okay, let's just go inside." I opened the door wider for the boys.

"Oh and here," Benkei handed me a packet "his doctor thought you should know some things about him; you know, behavior and all that stuff."

"Thanks…" what exactly am I getting myself into taking Kyoya in? "I'll read it later tonight." I smiled, "I made some food, and it's in the kitchen." While walking I felt Kyoya hug me from behind,

"Madoka When did you get here?" He nuzzled into me. I could feel my eye twitch slightly, mood swings.

"Well, Madoka I would love to stay but I have to get home. Nile, Chris why don't you come to my house for the night so Kyoya can get settled in" Benkei offered.

"Depends…are you going to make us those delicious burgers again?" Chris asked.

"I'll have to stop by the store, but yes I can."

"Kay, byes Madoka were going." The two ghost boys pushed Benkei out the door and towards the car.

"I swear those two are too much, even after all this time." I looked back to Kyoya, who had to be around twenty-two by now. His hair was still spiked above his head and tied back, sharp blue eyes; with the same cross scars underneath each one, tanned skin, muscular figure and the same fang poking from his mouth. He was just wearing a black short sleeved shirt and beige pants with brown boots.

"Madoka, thank you for letting me stay with you."

"No problem Kyoya. I've missed you."

"Me too, I've missed you" he smiled and began to explore around the small apartment. We didn't do much catching up, not that Kyoya really had any stories to tell; being in that place for five years and all. So all he did was eat, watch TV and talk about how good it feels to be out of Sinclair. But soon into the third movie he began to get tiered. "Madoka" he yawned "can I go to bed now?"

"Yeah, but is it okay if you sleep on the sofa just for tonight? I couldn't get the spare room cleaned out today…"

"It's okay Madoka."

After getting Kyoya set up in the living room, I decided to have a look at the information.

_**Kyoya Tategami is one of our patients we have Schizophrenia, a serious brain illness. As there is no particular cure for this, we insist he keeps to his medication as strictly as possible! Please make sure he doesn't skip any, that's a problem we've had with him; stubborn boy he is. Mr. Tategami seems to enjoy to mess around and play tricks, so watch out. I guess the only thing you really have to deal with is his mood swing.**_

"Wish I knew that earlier." I sighed and set the papers aside for the night. _I'll finish those latter._ But for now it's time for some well-deserved rest. In fact once I got under the covers and laid down I was instantly almost asleep.

Later on that night I was awoken to the door opening and footsteps leading to my bedside. I opened my eyes to the feeling of Kyoya crawling under the covers. "Sorry did I wake you?"

"Yes…what are you doing in my room?" I see a faint blush dust across his cheeks.

"Nothing I just-wanted to, like, sleep in here his you…if it's okay." He waited for my response. "Madoka?" I had fallen asleep again. Kyoya just pouted and went back down stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Madoka sat up to the sound of her alarm clock ringing. She yawned and stood up, but only to find Kyoya curled up neat the door. She tipped her head in confusion and moved to wake him up. Except upon getting on her knees to shake him his right eye opened, "Morning."

"Why are in here? Was the sofa uncomfortable?"

"No, it was very comfy, but I couldn't sleep so I came to see if you were awake. You fell asleep talking to me so I guess I fell asleep." He got up and helped her up.

Madoka felt a strange felling in her stomach, but shrugged it off and instead asked "are you hungry?"

"Yeah, Benkei said you were a great cook, I can't wait to have some. But anything must be better that that places food." He smiled and practically ran for the dining room.

After making their breakfast and putting some away for Chris and Nile Madoka decided she should take Kyoya around. The two walked out of the house and into the damp outside. Madoka lived more on the outskirts of the city so she had lots of open land. Three's stood tall across the road from her house, forming a forest filled with unique wildlife. Madoka's house was actually for two separate families, but no one lived upstairs. So she stuck to the small apartment like first floor. It was dim out due to the trees blocking the sunlight. Over all since it rained all night and the dim lighting made it look like a pretty gloomy day.

Kyoya looked around and noticed the fencing and decided to check out what was behind it. The male was surprised by an Australian Shepard dog jumping to place its front paws to the chain link fence and growl. The dog's collar read **Kaname**. Kyoya's mood changed and he looked at the animal with disgust, "Madoka why do you have such a filthy animal running around?"

"That's just my dog Kaname" she sighed and moved to unlock her car. "Let's just go into the city." Kyoya looked down at the dog once more with hatred and climbed into the passenger's seat. The drive into the city was about forty-five minutes give or take. Kyoya was silently writing in a black leather book with a look of concentration, mumbling to himself things she couldn't hear. "Kyoya…you took you medicine, right?"

"No" he stated bluntly, "I'll take it when we get home." Madoka's hands tightened around the steering wheel as he continued his rude attitude. She pulled into a small apartment complex and got out.

"Come on Kyoya I want you to meet some people." She smiled at him. She led him to the second floor and knocked on a door. It opened to reveal a black and orange haired boy. "Hey zero, this is Kyoya the boy I was telling you about." Zero smiled at them.

"Oh, wow, it's great to meet you Kyoya. Madoka's talked about you a lot." He opened the door wider, "You guys want to come in?"

"Actually I was going to show Kyoya around, I just thought he'd like to meet some more people" she looked up to Kyoya with an expecting look.

"Huh? Oh yeah, it's great to meet some more people" he smiled kindly and grabbed Madoka's hand, "and now that I have let's go Madoka."

"Oh, well then, uh bye Zero I'll see you later!" She waved as she was pulled down the stairs and back to her car. The feeling of unease returned to Madoka stomach as she noticed how tight his grip was. He released her and they got back into the car. After driving for a couple minutes she spoke up. "I thought we'd go shopping to get you some things you'll need." He stayed silent and continued to write in the small black notebook.

They pulled into the malls parking lot and made their way through the crowds. Kyoya seemed to be uneasy about all the people. "In here" she took his hand and guided him into a small shop. "You go and look for some cloths, I'll be over here." Kyoya began wondering and browsing through the various clothing while Madoka went to talk to a red and white haired cashier. "Hey Ryuga, how are you?"

"I'm fine, how's your house guest?" Madoka sighed softly and placed her head down on the counter.

"He's strange…I mean he's just different and moody and-and it's only been one day and I'm already scared he's going to do something." She said in an uneven voice. She lifted her head up, "I just thought I was ready to see him again and that I was over the whole academy incident." Ryuga stopped what he was doing and stepped closer to her.

"Madoka are you scared of him?" He asked with a dull expression in his amber eyes.

"I don't know."

"What's wrong Madoka?" Ginga came up behind her and leaned on the counter next to her.

"She's just freaking out about Kyoya staying with her."

"Madoka don't worry about it. You have Nile and Chris to protect you." Ginga patted her shoulder.

"That reminds me I have to go pick them up. Kyoya you ready to go!?"

After paying and biding her friend's goodbye Madoka and Kyoya got into the car to make their final stop and Bull Burger. The place was nearly empty when they got there, probably because it was a Monday and most everybody was working or at school.

"Hey Madoka" Nile chirped from his seat.

"Hi" Chris smiled and spoke with a mouth full of food.

"Chris don't talk with your mouth full its gross. Are you two ready?"

"Actually can we stay another night?"

"Please?" The two boys begged. Madoka sighed, she knew they liked staying with Benkei and do what they please in the community, but they are still ghost boys and could easily be discovered with their carelessness. Then again they were very happy.

"Okay" she agreed, feeling uneasy about being alone with Kyoya. He was different than the last time she'd seen him, there was something off about him. Before leaving Benkei gave Madoka some food to take for dinner. The drive was silent, besides the Pencil scrapping against the paper in Kyoya's book. They arrived home around nine-thirty. After taking her coat and shoes off Madoka tossed the bag of food onto the table and entered her room, where Kyoya was sitting on her bed with a sly smile.

"Kyoya, what are you doing in my room?" She tugged at the pink sleeves of her shirt.

"Madoka~" he greeted, "come sit with me." Not knowing why Madoka listened and sat next to him.

"Kyoya you need to take that medicine now-"

"I don't need that stuff" He grinned and took Madoka's chin and tipped her head up. A scarlet blush coated her cheeks as he kissed her softly. She sat in shock, but soon realized what he was doing. She squirmed out of his grip and when she got near the end of the bed Kyoya grabbed her ankle, she kicked him in the stomach and ran out the door; slamming it shut and placing a chair under the door knob to prevent him from escaping. "LET ME OUT THIS INSTANT!"

"No not until you take that medicine! You clearly need it."

_**What have I **_gotten_** myself into?!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Madoka groggily opened her eyes, she had fallen asleep leaning against the wall opposite of the bedroom Kyoya was locked into. She rubbed her ankle, the one Kyoya had grabbed onto last night. She could see the bruises forming; she remembered just how strong Kyoya had was. She stood up and stumbled into the kitchen still half asleep. She dug through on of the cupboards for a minute and pulled out three pill bottles, set them aside then grabbed a bottle of aspirin for her killer headache. She then poured a glass of water for Kyoya and opened the door an inch to peek in.

The room was messy and Kyoya was passed out on her bed. "Ky-Kyoya" she whispered and tip toed in. she set the glass of water and pill bottles on the nightstand. She sat down next to him. He opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around,

"What happened in here?"

"You don't remember?"

"No."

**Liar.**

"Oh, is that my medicine? Here let me take it." He easily swallowed each pill. "Got anything to eat?" He got up and wondered into the kitchen.

"Actually, Zero and his friend Rin wanted to have breakfast with you today. To get to know you-"

Kyoya snapped his gaze back to her, "YOU'RE TRYING TO GET RID OF ME, AREN'T YOU!?"

"What? No, no that's not-" Kaname began to bark from the living room.

"Shut the flea ridden animal up, will you!" Madoka took the chance to retreat into the living room. Kyoya's medicine must to take time to kick in, but she was unsure of the mood swings. She wrapped her arms around Kaname to calm him down. Finally he calmed down and curled up on the sofa. Kyoya walked out with a bowl of cereal, he planted himself on the sofa and ate quietly.

"I can call Zero and tell him it's not a good time to take you around town some more, if you want." Kyoya leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I'll go if you really want me to." Shaking her head in agreement she cheeked the time.

"They will be here in about fifteen minutes." Kyoya finished her cereal and went into the bedroom to change cloths. After waiting for the door to close Madoka got up and grabbed her phone. Scrolling through her contact list she stopped at Zero's number. It rang three times before he picked up,

"Hey, Madoka"

"Zero when are you going to be here?"

"I'm pulling in now, geez calm down." He laughed on the other line.

"Shut up, this is serious!"

"You act like he's going to kill you or something," Madoka could him pull up in his car. Kyoya then came walking in.

"I heard a car; I assume it's him so I'll see you later." Without exchanging another word he left, slightly slamming the door. Madoka sighed and collapsed onto the sofa. Kaname put his head into her lap, she petted him and leaned other to grab Kyoya's little black notebook from the table. She knew she shouldn't be looking in it, but she had to know what he'd been writing about. She opened it and wished she hadn't.

Inside on the cream colored paper was Kyoya's neat hand writing. Each paragraph seemed to about a different person.

_Madoka and Benkei seem to be good friends. Benkei manages a restraint named "Bull Burger" in the city. Speaking of the city, it is located quite far; in fact if something were to happen it would take a while before anyone got there. As far as I know Madoka lives here by herself with two ghost boys, Nile and Chris. __**Nile.**__ I remember Nile very well, Chris even better. The house Madoka appears to own is two stories, except the second floor is designed for another family, so Madoka does not use it at all. So far my plans, the only thing I did not account for is the dog. But I can easily take care of that. And the wood are thick and covers a lot of land, if someone were to "Have an accident" a body could easily be hidden in there. Also it looks like I might have to make a small rearrangement in my plan, Zero. Zero must go, he seems to come by often and help out a lot like Benkei. _

Madoka set the book back down with a heavy sigh. What's going on? She needed to know, the only way would to get into his head and try and figure him out. But how would she get into a crazy man's head? She would need help form a variety of people. And she knew who the first man was. _**Kakeru Tategami.**_

Madoka drove for about three hours before making into Metal city, her old home, where it all started. The town she lived in was a few miles out of Metal City. She drove to her parent's house first, they weren't home, but she had a key. She went to her old room, which had some packed boxes in it. Opening one up she pulled various things out and dropped them into a much smaller one. She took the box to her car.

Next she drove to the prison she knew Kakeru was in, for a quick visit. She was taken to a visiting room and directed to the younger Tategami. He was nineteen now. He looked up,

"Well what a surprise Madoka Amano." He voice was horse and raspy. She ignored him and sat down; setting the box in front of him and pulled out an envelope (Think back to the first story, the one Hikaru was killed over.) "Why do you still have that?" he looked at it more closely, "You fool, you didn't even open it!"

"I'm not going to just yet, I know Kyoya kept in touch with you over all these years." She tried her best to sound strong and cover her growing fear,

"Ah, ah, ah. Did you think I would tell you so easy? No, no, no. you want answers?" He leaned in closed and dropped his voice to a whisper, "Talk out daddy won't cha?"


	4. Chapter 4

Madoka returned to her car, the trip to Kakeru had turned out to be pointless. She hadn't gotten any of her questions answered by him. But he insisted she'd go and see their father for reasons untold. She was totally up to seeing him, but she wasn't exactly sure where he lived; though she imagined somewhere in Metal City. But before she did anything else she wanted Nile and Chris back at her side. For some reason everything seemed to go by smother when they were around. So she called Benkei and told him she'd be there in about a half hour. As she drove she listened to one of the local news stations, After exiting Metal City she was greeted with an empty road and trees just about everywhere. As she drove she began thinking about Kyoya's notebook. She looked at the passenger's seat where the book sat with the other items; she saw something sticking out of the book. "What that?" she shot a glance back at the road then leaned over to grab it. She looked back at the road, but this time it wasn't clear. She hit the breaks before she could the animal then got out. A dog, her dog, Kaname was standing in the middle of the road. "Kaname how'd you get all the way out here?" She scratched the behind his ears and tugged on his collar to get him into her back seat. She resumed driving after coming to the conclusion that Kaname must've gotten out, but still how did he manage to get all the way out here?

* * *

><p>"So Kyoya Madoka tells me that you knew each other a couple years back" Zero asked as they stepped into Bull Burger.<p>

"Yeah we attended an academy together" the two boys took their seat. "Zero, why did you want to do this with me?"

"Hmm, well, Madoka's my best friend and she was so excited about seeing you again so I thought maybe we could be friends" Zero smiled. Kyoya just smiled like he'd won the lottery.

* * *

><p>"Hey Nile" Chris called his friend over. Chris was sitting behind the counter with Nile playing around with the silverware behind him.<p>

"What is it?" Nile turned around.

"Kyoya…there's something off about that guy"

"There's always something off about Kyoya" Nile narrowed his emerald eyes, "He's a killer in case you forgot."

"I know that!" Chris snapped, still keeping his voice barely above a whisper, "Madoka believes he changed, but he killed you and Hikaru…I don't see how she could have given him a second chance, did she even talk to you about it?"

"She did actually. I told her I was fine with it, what else was I supposed to say?"

"How about, don't bring that killer into this house you will regret it?"

"Shut up Chris."

* * *

><p>Madoka parked her car outside of Bull Burger and waited for Chris and Nile. They came out a couple minutes after and got in. "So what up?" Nile asked.<p>

"I think Kyoya might be planning to hurt Zero…and then me."

"I TOLD YOU SO!" Chris shouted with a grin, "I was right Kyoya is a cold blooded killer and therefore is not capable of change-"

"You're not helping Chris" Nile pushed him back.

"Madoka I believe you." Nile smiled, but it soon disappeared when he noticed the small box of items in the passenger's seat. "What are you doing with all that old stuff?" He began looking din it and his eyes widened "Madoka these are copies of the police taken the day I was killed and when Kakeru and Kyoya were taken away, how'd you get these?"

"You remember Tsubasa Otori, the hacker that helped me out when I needed to know more about you guys during the academy. After I heard that Kyoya was coming back I had him get me copies of the police reports in case I needed them."

Nile nodded his head "and that envelope is the one that Hikaru had, isn't it?"

"I was too afraid to open it…after all it was important enough for them to kill her for." She sighed, "When the time is right I'll open it. But first Kakeru said something about wanting me to talk to their father."

"Okay, where do we start? We don't exactly know where this guy lives."

"That's where Tsubasa is going help, I'm sure he can find this guy's address" Madoka smiled and began to dial a number on her phone.

"Madoka I haven't heard from you in forever, how have you been? What can I do for you?" Tsubasa was heard on the other line clicking around on his computer.

"I'm fine, I need you to find Kyoya Tategami's father.

"Straight to the point today aren't we? Just give me a minute."

"Okay." Silence passed for a couple seconds before Tsubasa said something,

"Madoka I got you an address, but it says that both the residents passed away three days ago…" he trailed off awaiting an answer.

"That's the night Kyoya was released from the institute."


End file.
